Falling of The Unexplained
by gothic-one
Summary: Story updated. CHAPTER SIX IS UP! Very interesting.... HermioneDraco.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter Fan Fiction Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and related subjects belong to the ingenious J.K. Rowling to whom all HP fans should bow, and grovel down before .Don't sue me that would be stupid. I just like HP.  
  
Note: It starts out Harry/Herm if you don't like that pairing just give it till next chapter and You will like it better!  
  
*Prologue*  
Broken "Harry! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hey" he whispered in her ear as they drew in for a hug. Before they completely parted Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and they shared their not-so-first-kiss. When they finally departed Hermione smiled to herself and thought" wow almost three months together, this could last forever! And then she blushed feverishly. "How about we head down to the joke shop?" asked Harry "Fred and Georges?" Now that they were in their 6th year a Hogwarts, the twins had already started their dream. "Sure then we'll head down to the Three Broomsticks, I told Ron we would meet him there." Harry added. "Oh no!" said Hermione. I totally forgot about Ron! What will we tell him about..us?" She asked almost embarrassed. "Well actually..." Harry began " Well actually what?" Said Hermione in a voice that clearly stated that she was annoyed. " I was going to say is that," he interrupted her, "that actually he already knows and is really cool about it" "Phew!" sighed Hermione who was now relived. So they made there way to the joke shop.  
  
As they emerged from the joke shop hand-in-hand, Ron suddenly spotted them and greeted them with, "Well look at you two lovebirds!" "Oh shove a remembrall in that whole of yours!" said Harry sarcastically. "Hi to you to" Said Ron " Shall we make our way to the Three Broomsticks?" questioned Hermione. "Sure" Replied the boys in unison As they sat down in there regular booth they gave their orders to madam Rosemary, And Hermione briskly said " I'll be back in a bit I need to freshen up" "Ok" said Harry as they briefly kissed. "So what's the scoop with you and Hermione?" asked Ron when Hermione was out of earshot. "What do you mean?" asked Harry as he sipped his Butterbeer. "I mean how are things going?" "Ok I guess" said Harry desperately not wanting to talk about this kind of thing with Ron. "Just OK?" he broke in mid sentence to say "look who just walked in." Harry twisted in his seat to see who it was, as his stomach gave a horribly familiar lurch as he realized it was Cho Chang. "Oh" Said Harry wanting to leave. "What?" said Ron seeing the almost hurt look on his face. "Uh...nothing" said Harry searching his mind for a change of subject. Ron looked almost amusedly back and fourth from Harry to Cho before concluding as a statement to be answered "you still fancy Cho don't you?" "Well." said Harry not wanting any thing to slip, " Yeah a lot" "I KNEW IT!" They heard Hermione scream from around the corner, wich startled Harry and Ron so much that they spilled Butterbeer all down there front.  
She wheeled around the corner to face Harry and Ron. Her eyes welling up with tears." I knew we were to good to be true!," she said as she grabbed her purse,"I knew famouse Harry Potter could never love a-a-a mudblood like me! No, No! of course not. Well...FINE! FINE. WE ARE THROUGH!" She screamed through gritted teeth. And with that she ran out of the bar willing herself not to cry, Harry didn't deserve that. She still cried. 


	2. Confrontations

Thanks soooooo much to all you reviewers! You were all really nice! Except for a certain person who just so happens to think my fic sucks, you were all great! Special thanks to sea-shell123, basoonfreak, and lana-la-banana for your good advice. I will try to upload as HTML but I'm not sure if it will work. Thanks again and keep reviewing! *** I will work on making the chapters a bit longer!  
  
Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and related subjects belong to the ingenious J.K. Rowling, to whom all Harry Potter fans should bow down before. And hence I do not take any credit for anything I write because it wouldn't matter any way because she writes a bazillion times better. So if you are smart you won't sue me because that would be STUPID! ( Hehehehehehe  
Chapter 1  
Confrontation As Hermione ran down the street, she turned the corner by Florish&Blotts, then slowed to a jog and ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. "Well look here if it isn't poor pathetic, muddblo-" he stopped in mid- sentence as she raised her head to reveal her face streaming with tears. " Wha- whats wrong Gra-Hermione?" he stammered losing his smirk and asking it almost sympathetically.  
  
"um.it's nothing" she said shakily, "it's nothing " she repeated almost to herself as she tried to push past him.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a second," Draco said as he stopped her," I'm not mean all the time!" he added.  
  
Hermione with tears still streaming down her face said " It's just...Oh god!" Her voice broke. Malfoy reached for her and pulled her awkwardly into a hug "it's ok" her said soothingly. And just as this happened Harry and Ron came zooming around the corner, and Harry exploded into a very fast explanation.  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione; I never meant to say those things about Cho. It's just I still really love you and-"  
  
"Wait" Said Ron abruptly holding his hand out to Harry's chest.  
  
"MALFOY?!" Harry and Ron almost screamed in disbelief .  
  
As Draco and Hermione parted he looked up and said to Harry," So fancy Cho do you now? Well looks like your girlfriend, ex-girlfriend," he corrected himself "overheard you. Even I didn't think you were that dumb"  
  
"Eat dung Malfoy!" Harry said, knowing in his gut that Malfoy was right in the long run. As he stepped toward Hermione, attempting to comfort her, she stepped back and Malfoy moved in front of her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure if she wanted to talk to you she would have come looking for you." Said Draco coldly.  
  
"Well maybe, but did she come looking for you?" retorted Harry.  
  
And as smartly and reproachfully as he could, Malfoy replied with "No, but do you see her leaving?" That seemed to end their argument; Harry and Ron turned on their heels and walked out of sight.  
  
"Thanks Draco, you really didn't have to do that for me." said Hermione not able to look him in the eye.  
  
"Well it's o.k. but don't mention this to anyone at Hogwarts." He said after a minutes contemplating in wich he took the time to survey the wonderfully changed Hermione. And with that he turned the corner and left Hermione there absolutely and completely confused.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock on the dash board and said to her father franticly " Dad, the train leaves in ten minutes!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." He replied.  
  
After a couple more minutes of nerve racking car ride they finally pulled up to the train station, were Hermione bolted out of the car with her suitcase, and cat cage, hurriedly kissed her father and dashed for the barrier. Then it hit her, "where am I going to sit? Oh God!" she thought. As she climbed on the train she tried to find a compartment that was empty, and finally succeeded when she reached the end of the train. After she had put her bags and cages into their proper places she took out her robes and laid them on her seat so she could change into them later on. About five minutes after this she heard running footsteps outside of her compartment door, and suddenly none other that Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her.  
  
"Hermione! Help me please! Crabbe, Goyle they want money I owe them, hide me please!" he panted desperately.  
  
Without thinking twice Hermione quickly said," Here..ummm... under my seat." As he dashed underneath her seat, she laid out her robes over the seat so that you couldn't see underneath it and then sat on them so it didn't look suspicious and said," now shoosh I hear them coming." And just as she finished he sentence Crabbe and Goyle bustled through the door and said,  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?" said Hermione, screwing up her face to look confused.  
  
"Malfoy, we now you have him" said Goyle.  
  
"Um actually I don't, and what makes you think that?" asked Hermione  
  
"Because you're the only thing he has been talking about since he came back from Hogsmead."  
  
"Oh that Granger is looking good this year, she is soooo hot!" said Crabbe, trying to imitate Malfoy's voice but failing with monumental altitude.  
  
"O.k. um whatever he's not here so ah, bye now!" and with that she shooed them out the door. When she was sure they had gone, she said "Alright they're gone." When he had emerged he looked Hermione up and down, taking the time to realize just how much she really did change. Not just body wise either, she was all in black with chains and a spiked collar. "So, have I been on your mind lately?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Um..sort of." He said truthfully but awkwardly too. "I was thinking, Hermione, you don't seem half bad this year, maybe sometime we could get together and go to the three broomsticks for some butterbeer sometime?"  
  
Hermione, clearly amused asked "are you asking me out..on a date?"  
  
"Yes" he simply replied, looking her strait in the eye.  
  
"Well o.k. I guess, but if we ever become more than....what are we friends now? Well anymore than we are now, we won't hide it. Deal?'  
  
Malfoy shot back, now just as amusedly" Are you saying we might have a...thing after our 'date'?" Then quickly added," and yeah we are friends." He turned around to leave and added," Next Hogsmead visit, meet me at Zonko's, noon."  
  
"Ok," she said "and yeah, maybe we will have a thing." And then she sat down. About half an hour later just as Hermione had feared Harry and Ron came bustling through the door. Harry looked at Ron and he pretended to have to talk to the train's captain.  
  
"Hi," said Harry, "can I sit here?"  
  
"Whatever" said Hermione stiffly, determined to keep her eyes looking out the window.  
  
"I was wondering if we could talk?" said Harry, taking a seat across from Hermione.  
  
"Hmm...'bout what?" she asked with the faintest hint of sarcasm. "Well you know.us" he said  
  
"What do you mean us?" said Hermione, finally looking at Harry with a death glare, "There's you, there's me, but there IS no us"  
  
Harry, looking shocked said, "Hermione we could start all over couldn't we? How about next Hogsmead visit?"  
  
"Sorry, no can do, I already have a date."  
  
Although that was not the reaction Harry was looking for he said as unquestioningly as he could, "oh, with who?"  
  
"That's none of your business, now run along you don't want to miss Cho. All the sixth year boys must be lining up already, lets just hope she doesn't start wailing and crying cause you know I hear that's not a very big turn on for guys" She said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
Harry, trying to control his anger said, "oh, well, see you around." And with that he left.  
Girls Dormitory  
  
"YOU WHAT?" shrieked Ginny, " a DATE with MALFOY?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione thoughtfully, "Oh I do wonder sometimes about the odd predicaments I find myself in"  
  
"Wow, well I will see you in the morning. Good night." And with that she left muttering to herself something about, "Hottest guy in school" and "I cannot believe it!"  
  
"Well you can always count on Ginny to tell you the facts" Said Hermione to herself, then went into a peace full sleep.  
  
***A/N Well what did you think? It was a little longer than last time but oh well. Review!!!! Or I might have to hex you!!! Lol heheheehehehehehe Moving on. Will be updated within the next 3 days! (Hopefully) 


	3. AN IMPORTANT!

A/N: I'm really sorry for the hold up on updates. What's the reason you ask? Well I had the whole chapter and some of the next one saved to Microsoft Word and then it bombed and, you guessed it right, it didn't save! So I am now working on re-typing my chapters, but being as how I am not a very fast typist *gasp* It will be a few days. I'm so sorry! *now runs away in fear of being hexed* Will be updated ASAP!!!!!!! P.S. I might be persuaded to, *ahem* type a little faster if I got a few more reviews! (no flames!) Now, how bad do YOU want an update? Tell your friends, review!!! 


	4. Date

A/N: this chapter will contain slight OotP spoilers, also some mild swearing. And again I am really sorry it took so long to update! Hope you like this chapter. I live for reviews so if you want quicker updates you better review!!! No flames! Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing so don't frigin' sue me! EVERYTHING belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Date  
  
As Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning, she took a seat between Ron and Ginny. And as she did so Dumbledore stood up and said, "I would kindly like to tell you all that the first Hogsmead visit will be this afternoon. Thank you." When He was finished Hermione stole a look at Malfoy who was clearly looking at her.  
  
"Permission slips please!" rang Professor McGonagall's voice. Hermione gave her slip to the professor and made her way into Hogsmead. At around ten-to twelve, she made her way to Zonko's Joke Shop, where she found Malfoy waiting for her.  
  
"Hi" she greeted him with a smirk that imitated his own. "Hey" he greeted back. "Well do you want to head down to the Three Broomsticks?" he offered.  
  
"Yeah, let's go" Said Hermione. As they made their way there, they walked rather closely together and made small talk. Finally they reached the bar. They went in, gave their orders, and sat down in a little two-person booth in the back of the bar for some privacy. While waiting for their drinks, Draco asked, "So what exactly happened last week, with Harry?"  
  
Hermione thought a moment before replying "Well, I went to the bathroom and when I came out I heard Ron asking Harry if he still fancied Cho, and well, he said yes and then I started yelling at Harry. I do believe I went just a bit overboard however, and that's when I ran into you. And by the way, thanks again for saying that to Harry. It was very..skillful of you." She concluded.  
  
"Wow, and your welcome, I guess." Said Draco as Hermione smiled brightly.  
  
"So what made you change your mind about me?" Hermione questioned him, realizing that her foot was touching his.  
  
"Well, I for some reason kept thinking how stupid it was for me to call you those stupid names, and why I hadn't befriended you now that You-Know-Who is back. Everyone thinks that I want to be a Death Eater, but that isn't true. I think my father is a baboon's arse for being one. Anyway, so I thought that if I got a chance to befriend you this year I would. But it came a lot sooner than I thought it would."  
  
"Wow that was deep." Hermione said thoughtfully as Draco paid for their butterbeer when it arrived.  
  
About twenty minuets later after a little more small talk, Draco asked "Do you want to walk with me to the store? I need to buy some ink; mother forgot to get me some."  
  
"Sure!" said Hermione getting up, and to her surprise Malfoy extended his hand for her to hold. "Won't this ruin your reputation?" She questioned.  
  
"What happened to 'we won't hide this'? And no it won't ruin my rep."  
  
"Okay, in that case then." So she clasped his hand in hers, (or maybe it's the other way around! lol) and together they exited the bar.  
  
"Next Hogsmead visit do you want to meet me again?" asked Draco  
  
"First, answer this, are we officially dating now?" she said looking at him.  
  
This took him almost by surprise, but then he remembered HE was the one who asked HER out wasn't he? "Umm...yeah" he said letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her waist instead.  
  
Hermione, blushing said "Then yes I will meet you next Hogsmead visit." As they passed back by Zonko's, quite a few people stared at them in astonishment, and whispers followed them everywhere. As they walked into Flourish and Blotts, (is that the name of the store with ink and stuff?) they ran into Harry, who by the look on his face was horrified that Hermione had turned him down for Malfoy, but he soon must have realized it because he then put on a determined sort of expression.  
  
And to Hermione's horror Harry started towards them and said surprisingly civilly to Malfoy, "Can I talk to Hermione for a moment please?"  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione who nodded her agreement. "I'll be over here." said Draco as he allowed Hermione to be led away.  
  
"Um.Hermione, I'm not here to rag on you about your date but I was wondering if we could still be friends like before we were going out. I won't hold the fact that you're going out with Malfoy against you. Please Hermy, let's put this behind us."  
  
Hermione stood looking at Harry as if waiting for him to say more, before saying, "Is that everything then? 'Oh sorry lets be friends again'? I don't think so." She said sarcastically. "You think I can just forget what you said and go back to normal? No. That's not the way it works in my book. So if that's all that you have to say, I'm going back to my date, because if you didn't notice I was really good time. When I want to be friends with you again I'll ask. Oh, and don't ever call me 'Hermy' again, it sounds like the name of an owl." And with that she turned back to Draco, and this time it was Harry who was left bewildered.  
  
As she walked back over to Draco she thought to herself wow girl that was pretty bold of you. She knew that last year she never would have done anything even remotely like that. But then again, she thought, you are a lot different then last year. There was something she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. The reason she was being such a bitch to Harry, and why, was one. She was not going to put up with him this year, and he bloody well better figure that out!  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her trance as Draco said "Hermione, do you need any ink? I'll buy you this one; it flashes different shades of blue when you write."  
  
"Only if you want to" she replied with a big smile. For some odd reason, her row with Harry made her feel so much better.  
  
"Well I do want to, so obviously, I will" he replied laying the right amount of change on the counter.  
  
"Well we should probably get going back to Hogwarts" said Hermione  
  
"Okay" he said taking her hand again and walking out of the store. "Hey we should meet somewhere tonight."  
  
"For what?" she replied with a trace of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Not that!" he said with a burst of laughter looking at the quizzical expression on his girlfriends face. "I just want to be somewhere alone with you to talk and stuff."  
  
Hermione thought a moment before saying "Hey what about the Room of Requirements? I've used it before, last year when Harry was teaching us-"  
  
"I know" he cut her off "remember, Umbridge found out and then we chased everyone out of there?"  
  
"Oh yeah" said Hermione "Well what do you think? I think it would be perfect!"  
  
"Alright, but don't get caught. That would be just a lot hard to explain to someone. So then around 11:30?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you there. Just remember you have to walk by it and concentrate really hard on what you want." Hermione said. As they reached the castle it was already drawing near 7:00 pm, so Hermione decided she would go to Gryffindor and sleep until 10:00. Then she would wake up, do some home work and then leave.  
  
"I'll see you later then Hermione." Draco said, then left.  
  
11:15 That Night  
  
Hermione decided that it was time to leave so she left the common room and headed toward the Fifth Floor corridor. When she reached the end of the hallway she saw a door that she guessed must be the Room of Requirements. When she entered it she gasped aloud with pleasure. The carpet was a dark silver color, and the walls were a kind of dark maroon. In the center of the room was a big black couch that looked comfortable enough to sleep on. And the walls were decorated with non-moving pictures and places. And on the wall left to her was a book case that looked centuries old, and in front of the couch was a massive fireplace just waiting to be lit. She walked over to it, muttered a few words and it was brought to life with a great whoosh! And suddenly the room was warmed to the perfect temperature.  
  
"Wow" she said aloud. As Draco was obviously not here yet she decided to look at some of the book titles and see what there was to read. She found books on all her different interests, and she wondered if the room could even have books of requirement, so to speak. She also came across a few titles that she thought were probably Draco's interests. She then started to walk around the room admiring the beautiful artwork and statues. After a while she started to get a little worried that he wasn't going to show. But maybe he had to wait for someone to leave the common room, she contradicted herself.  
  
She made her way over to the couch and sat down. She lifted up her pant leg to her knee. She looked at her shins and ran her hand over them and winced with pain. Great! They are still purple and black! I hope they don't leave scars! She thought, and mentally cursed. Just as she was about to put her pant leg down, Draco emerged from the door. She tried to cover up her legs but he was to fast for her.  
  
He ran over to her side and sat down concern written all across his face. "What the hell happened to you Hermione?" Draco said. Looking at the gigantic bruises and cuts on her legs.  
  
"It's not what you think" she stammered.  
  
"What happened to Hermione? Who did this?" He said, not shouting, but with immense love.  
  
"It-it-it's n-not what it l-looks like" she stuttered  
  
"Hermione, is someone beating you? Who is it?" he pressed on.  
  
"Well it's......"  
  
A/N: Now don't you just love me? Gotta love cliff hangers! I do! Like I said before, I live for reviews so if you read this and want more then you have to review. If I don't get at LEAST 5 more reviews I won't post as fast so come on you know the drill!  
  
~gothic-one~  
  
Also if you have any ideas for future chapters, please share your ideas! 


	5. Love and Hate

Hey guys what's up? I know I said I would update within a few days and well..it's been almost, well a long time. I'm sorry! I was in trouble with my mom for not doing my homework, so I've been making it up so ya. Sorry! I really love all you reviewers! Thanks so much *wipes away tear* I feel so loved! lol. Moving on. Enjoy! Oh, REVIEW!!!!! Be prepared, this is a very interesting chapter, I think it was worth the wait!!!  
  
Previously on: Falling for the Unexpected,  
  
"What happened to Hermione? Who did this?" He said, not shouting, but with immense love.  
  
"It-it-it's n-not what it l-looks like" she stuttered  
  
"Hermione, is someone beating you? Who is it?" he pressed on.  
  
"Well it's......"  
  
"Well it's, it's.Harry" she finished in a hushed voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" roared Draco. "Harry? Harry Potter? The, Harry Potter, did this to YOU? I'll kill him! I'll murder him! I will grind his damn bones for the house elves to use as flour for bread!" He continued with rage, raising his voice.  
  
"Draco, calm down! I'm ok I'm not going to die alright?" said a very exasperated Hermione, taking Draco by the hand and leading him to the big black couch. "Sit down and let me explain this to you. Can you do that without screaming?"  
  
"Yes" he said sitting down, cross legged next to Hermione and trying to relax.  
  
"Well, as you know Harry and I started going out last year and the end of term." Draco nodded, showing he understood. "Well over the summer, there were times when Harry's Aunt and Uncle were out of the house and I apparated over to see him. (just pretend your allowed to do that! lol) And we would talk and stuff. Sometimes I wasn't always able to come and see him when he wanted me to, because I was busy doing other things. Harry didn't like the idea of me going places with my muggle friends unsupervised by him. He thought I might be looking around for other guys, which I wasn't. So the next time I apparated to his house he told me he was going to put a locating charm on me. When I refused he started to kick me, and he slapped my face and told me that I had to do what he said." Hermione stood up and walked over to the fire and wrapped her arms around herself as if suddenly cold. "And when I still refused he knocked me unconscious and performed the spell. When I woke up I was back at my house in my bedroom with a note folded in my pocket." She reached inside her pocket and withdrew a piece of tattered parchment and handed it to Draco, who read allowed the context of the letter:  
  
Hermione, I have performed the locating charm on you, it will monitor where you are. I have also put a charm on you that will start in affect when you are done reading this. It will regulate your feelings for me. In other words all you will feel for me is love, and if anyone ever asks you what happened, you won't be able to tell them anything. There is only one counter-curse, and I really don't think that you will find it. Even with your intellectual you won't be able to figure it out. I'm sorry about the whole beating you thing, wait, no I'm not! Every time you look at those bruises you remember who gave them to you. (and by the way, good job getting rid of them!)Your regulation charm starts after you get done reading this. All is well and ends okay. So I'll end this shit with a fuck you and have a nice day!  
  
Love (or hate)  
  
Harry  
  
Draco folded the letter and stood there in awe that someone had so much nerve to write something like that. Then he walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, and kissed her neck softly. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I had no idea that is what was going on."  
  
"It's alright" she said turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her forehead against his chest. "When I finally found the counter curse, he didn't even realize it. So I acted like his charm was still working, and I did this weird spell that made him think I still had his spell on me. And it regulated my feelings for him, but I knew that I hated him. It's really hard to explain. So when I had the chance at the bar, I took the spell off of me and that's when I was able to break up with him. Otherwise with the spell on me I wasn't able to break up with him. And I started bawling because of all of the emotional stress and everything. When I ran out of the bar I put a deflection spell on me so that he couldn't put the spells back on me, and I put a spell on him so that he thought we were in love or something, and now he will start to regain his memory, and I think he's going to come after me." She looked into Dracos' eyes, with tears and fear in her own.  
  
Seeing the depression and fear in his girlfriend's eyes he bent down and gently kissed her. When she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss slightly, but with gentleness you wouldn't believe a guy could posses. He pulled away and said with determination, "I wont let anything happen to Hermione, and don't worry. If he so much as lays a finger on you I will make sure that bustard regrets the moment his pathetic little scarred ass (or forehead! lol) ever came to this earth!."  
  
Despite her fear Hermione couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Thank you Draco. But please don't tell anyone about this. And do refrain from telling Harry off."  
  
"Ok, but promise me that you will tell me if he does anything to you."  
  
"I promise." Hermione whispered. And even though both of these teens were very *ahem* pissed off at Harry, they still stood there in each others arms for what seemed like forever. And when they finally did decide to go back to their common rooms, they came to the decision that they were going to have their relationship publicly displayed, weather Harry liked it or not.  
  
The next morning when Hermione went out of the portrait hole, she was surprised to see Draco standing there, obviously waiting for her.  
  
"Hey babe," he said pulling her into a tight embrace. "Did Harry say anything to you?"  
  
"Nope, nothing" She said with a bright smile. And they then started down the long marble paved corridor. When the reached the descending staircase to the Great Hall, Hermione was again surprised when Draco took her hand and led her down an opposite corridor that just-so-happened to be deserted.  
  
"What's going on?" said Hermione, with just the faintest of fear in her voice as Draco led her into an unused classroom.  
  
"I have something to give to you Hermione," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little tiny case. He opened it and was pleased to hear her gasp in awe. "It's a promise ring." He explained, taking it out and placing it on her right ring finger. "And my promise to you is that no matter what happens, ridicule, taunting, or disapproval, I will always love you, to the very end of the age." And with that he kissed her passionately, letting his hands roam freely on her body.  
  
When the kiss had finished Hermione just stood there looking at the ring she had just received. It looked as if it was very old, and a white gold band if she wasn't mistaken. It was a completely emerald serpent, except for its dark blue-black eyes, wrapped around a ruby heart. "Is it real?" Hermione asked with a whisper she was in so much awe.  
  
"Yes it is," He replied softly with a triumphant smirk worthy only of a Slytherin.  
  
"Oh my!" she gasped, "where on Gods green earth did you get this? It must have cost all the galleons of the world!"  
  
"It was a family heirloom that was being sold in Knockturn Alley. It was in a store that was being sold and they had really good bargains. I saw it when I was there with father over the summer. Last night I went back and bought it just for you." Seeing the shocked look on his girlfriends face he said "Do you really think the Weasley twins are the only ones that ever sneak out of this school?"  
  
"Wow, this is-is-is so-so...beautiful." she said mesmerized by it. "I don't know what to say, I'm speechless! Are you sure you want to spend all this money on me? I mean what did I ever do for you that would make you think--" But what she thought made him think what, was drowned out by the sound of Draco.  
  
"Just shut-up and kiss me" he cut her off. And with that he pulled her into yet another passionate kiss. Hermione slightly moaned into Draco's mouth as her pushed her up against the wall and continued to make out with her, but soon moved onto her neck. "you know what Hermione? You taste like strawberries."  
  
"Shut up" she said sarcastically, and groped for his mouth. When they were done with their, errm, business, they spelled their hair back to normal, with the exception of Draco, who had Hermione not insisted, his hair would have been slicked back. But it now hung loosely on his head and sort of went in his eyes. Not in his eyes, like, poking out eyeballs, in your eyes, but very, VERY sexily Hermione thought. And Draco was now insisting that he dye Hermione's hair. When she had finally given in, the result was jet black, super straight hair with electric blue tipped ends.  
  
"Ok you want to head to breakfast?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes, we will be missed if we miss it. Wait was that even a sentence?"  
  
"Who's asking?" said Draco cynically and pulling her with him to the Great Hall.  
  
When they reached the entrance doors, hand-in-hand they pecked each other goodbye, and headed to their house tables. As Hermione was to busy looking at her new ring, and Draco to busy looking at Hermione, they both failed to notice the silence that had befallen the Great Hall. And the fact that every single head was looking at either Hermione or Draco, or back and fourth. When Hermione finally did look up, everyone seemed to remember they were staring and soon the buzz of people talking filled the silence. Only this time it wasn't about Quidditch, classes, or O.W.L.s. It was all about weather or not they had just witnessed Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger just display public affection for each other. It wasn't the public affection part that got to everybody, it was common knowledge everyone who was anyone always snogged in the library, it was the fact that it was Draco Malfoy, the boy-who has-everything-because-his-rich-parents-were-death- eaters, had just kissed Hermione Granger, the-girl-who-always-reads. And when everyone was sure that they had just seen that happen, the conversation soon turned to Hermione's new look, meaning the straight black dyed blue tipped hair thing.  
  
Everyone was quite shocked needless to say. Hell, even the teachers were talking about it. "Wonderful! Just marvelous! I do hope this will promote outer house relations!" Dumbledore said happily, loud enough for the entire staff table to hear. Although many of the professors where either happy or just plain shocked, it was clear to anyone that looked at Snape, that he was silently fuming. In fact it looked as if he was so shocked that he was generating more grease off his nose than usual.  
  
But amongst all the bewilderment, shock, happiness and, anger on Snape's part, there was one person, one teenage boy who looked just about ready to kill. Since everyone was so preoccupied, no one noticed him slowly draw his wand out of his pocket. Nobody noticed the look of pure hate in his eyes. It was only when he stood up that someone looked at him, but didn't take much notice. But it was at his words that all hell broke loose, "AVADA KADAVRA!!!" the boy screamed at Malfoy's back. Hermione had just reached her house table when she heard the words, and when she turned around she saw..  
  
A/N: Hahahahahahaahahahahahaha! Ok you love me right? Was the chapter worth the wait? (I was to lazy to look up the spelling of that spell) Who did the spell? Will Malfoy die? What will Mione do to the spell-caster? All to be continued. And you had better review! If you don't I will turn the fic into a piece of crap! So review if you know whats good for you! Hehehehehe I love cliffies!!!! 


	6. The confusing Part

OMG guys I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating!!! Our computer had a virus and then we couldn't fix it, then I got grounded and everything was going wrong around here I was getting in trouble and...FORGIVE ME PLZ!!!!!! *is on hands and knees* I'm very, very sorry! I do hope this chapter was worth the wait! And PLEASE review! I live for them!!!!! Oh and if you like poetry, you can check out my new website that I have been working on, it's not finished but it will be soon. Here is the link:  
  
But amongst all the bewilderment, shock, happiness and, anger on Snape's part, there was one person, one teenage boy who looked just about ready to kill. Since everyone was so preoccupied, no one noticed him slowly draw his wand out of his pocket. Nobody noticed the look of pure hate in his eyes. It was only when he stood up that someone looked at him, but didn't take much notice. But it was at his words that all hell broke loose, "AVADA KADAVRA!!!" the boy screamed at Malfoy's back. Hermione had just reached her house table when she heard the words, and when she turned around she saw..  
  
And when she turned around she saw Ron Weasley, with his arm raised and a wand protruding from his finger tips. And Hermione would never forget the look of disgust, hate, and anger on is face, NEVER.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!" she screamed over and over. Although she didn't think anyone could hear her above everyone else who was screaming and running for the big oak doors. After she got done screaming she ran to where Draco was, which was all the way across the marble floor of the Great Hall and she started to shove teachers out of the way, not caring for being impolite at the least. And when she reached the last teacher she wasn't at all surprised to see that it was the Headmaster. She pushed her way around him at knelt at her lover's side, and was amazed to see he was still breathing! "Oh my god Professor Dumbledore, is he alright? Is he going to die? Is he dead? What's going on Dammit?!" she screamed  
  
"My dear Hermione, call down, calm down. Everything is going to be alright. He is not dead, just in complete shock. Minerava, do be kind and fetch Poppy it looks as if-" but he was cut of by the sound of the school nurse yelling,  
  
"Clear the way! Everybody MOVE!" And with that everyone backed away, except Hermione who was still by Draco's side silently crying and calling his name ever so softly while holding his, very cold in her opinion, hand. "Dear, I know this is very hard for you but you need to back away and let me take him to the hospital wing before it is too late" Said the nurse kindly, but not happily. So then she reluctantly backed up just enough to give her room. And so the nurse went about fixing things so she could take him to a more comfortable place.  
  
Yet while the nurse was doing all of this Dumbledore was telling all the teachers different instructions, "I want all of the Heads-of-Houses to go up to their common rooms, I want every other teacher here to go and find the students and send them to their common rooms. Look everywhere! And Hagrid I want you to go out on the grounds and look for students, no doubt some students headed for the forest. Now be on your way everyone, go to your assigned places." While all the teaches went on their way, Professor Dumbledore walked the distance of the Great Hall to where Ron was laying face down on the floor, for he was stunned by Dumbledore two seconds after he cast his curse. He slowly levitated Ron and started on his way to the hospital wing, He didn't doubt he may have a few broken bones.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the great hall where Madam Pompfrey (is that how you spell it?) was putting the limp body of Draco onto the stretcher she had conjured, Hermione was begging the nurse to allow her to accompany her to the hospital wing and be with Draco. And the nurse, not wanting to refuse her said, "Fine, but must first let me work on him alone for fifteen minutes and then you may stay with him as long as you want."  
  
Hermione slowly nodded and followed madam Pompfrey up to the hospital wing.  
  
The nurse exited from behind the bed of curtains to where Hermione was curled up in a chair praying that he was ok. "My dear, no need to fret, Draco will be just fine. He has suffered a back injury, and three broken bones. Right now he is un-conscious but that is for the better. I don't think he would like the feeling of Skele-Grow."  
  
"So he isn't dead? But R-Ro-Ro-, he, cast the Killing Curse on him!" Hermione exclaimed still very, very upset, she couldn't bring herself to say his name, she just couldn't. "Well miss Granger, to use an unforgivable curse and have it work; you have to truly mean it in your heart. And I doubt that Mr. Weasly meant to kill Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Oh" she said, amusing herself that she hadn't thought of that. "Is Ron here in the hospital wing?"  
  
The nurse, now looking very uncomfortable, slowly nodded her head.  
  
"May I see him for a few moments?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, you may, he has just woken up from the stunning spell Dumbledore cast on him."  
  
So Hermione walked slowly across the room to another bed that was surrounded by bleach white curtains. She slowly pulled apart the curtains to see Ron looking directly at her, and upon seeing Hermione he turned his head the opposite direction. "I'm sorry" he said like a child.  
  
"Oh really?" said Hermione close to tears. "You nearly kill my boyfriend and all you have to say is sorry?"  
  
"Yes," he simply said, turning to look at her, sadness written all over his face. (not literally ppl!)  
  
"Hermione slowly made her way over to the side of his bed and said, "I heard Dumbledore stunned you. Did it hurt?"  
  
"Like hell." Said Ron with the smallest of smirks thinking she may have forgiven him.  
  
Hermione cautiously raised her hand and brought it down with all the emotion she could muster and backhanded him across the face as hard as she could. "Good." She said in a menacing voice. And with that she turned and left Ron with a dark red handprint on his face, and with tears rolling down her face she went back to Draco's side. She was surprised when she saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape talking quietly with the nurse. And when they were finished they went over to Ron's bedside and closed the curtains around them so that they weren't visible. She thought to herself that whatever they were doing to him, he probably deserved it.  
  
Outside of the hospital wing:  
  
"To your common rooms!" Dumbledore was shouting to the remaining few that were still wandering about.  
  
Meanwhile in Gryffindor Common Room, Professor McGonagall was trying to quiet all of the students down. "Students! Be quiet please! EXCUSE ME, WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP!!" She roared surprisingly loud for someone her age. And ever so slowly the talking ceased and all eyes were expectantly laid upon her.  
  
"Well what happened out there?" said a bold second year.  
  
"I am not sure of all the details quite yet, all I know is that fellow Gryffindor, Ronald Weasly tried to cast an unforgivable curse on Mr. Malfoy." When she had finished saying this their was a simultaneous gasp heard around the room and whispers of, "Ron?" Stupid Weasely's" and "A Gryffindor?"  
  
"Where's Ginny?" cried one of her sixth year friends, Parvati.  
  
"She has been escorted to Professor Dumbledore's office, along with Mr. Potter. They will arrive back tonight or tomorrow morning. Now I want all of you to go to your dormitories and stay there. Yes you may go to your friend's dorm," she said answering the unasked question. "I want the prefects to make sure that you all stay in here. And I want two seventh year students to stand outside the portrait hole and make sure there is nobody besides teachers walking around. Do behave now hm?" She finished. "I'll be back shortly to speak of the details." And with that she turned with a swish of her cloak and exited the common room.  
  
Up in Dumbledore's office was Ginny who looked horror stricken, and Harry who didn't look able to speak. "Oh Harry, it is just so." She trailed off bursting into tears. Harry, not wanting her to just stand there looking like an idiot, walked over and embraced her.  
  
"It's okay Gin. It'll be okay, don't worry." He said to her speaking other comforting words to her. Just then professors Dumbledore and Snape burst into the office followed by Ron who was gagged and had his arms tied behind his back. "Mr. Potter has an explanation to explain, do you not?" He said. And with this statement Ginny was very confused and was looking up at the boy standing next to her. However, Dumbledore, as he was speaking was looking directly at where the tied Ron was supposed to be, but instead now saw Harry standing there gagged and tied. And with a second glance next to her was standing Ron who looked ready to fall over. But it was Ginny who fell first to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore magicked her off the floor and transfigured his desk into a bed and laid Ginny upon it, and then turned back to Harry and removed the gag.  
  
"Well your not as dumb as you look now are you Dumbledore?" Harry asked with a sneer.  
  
"Oh shut up you big bloke." And he again retied on the gag, ignoring Harry's protests. "Professor Snape, would you please find me one of your truth potions, a strong one please. And also something to revive Miss Weasely, no doubt she would like to know what is happening. And one more thing if it is not too much to ask, fetch Miss Granger. This is going to be a long day."  
  
Hello all!! Hehehehehe I love me! Do you love me? lol anyway what will happen next??? Please tell me if you thought this chapter was confusing, I will try to explain it a little better in the next chapter. I kinda thought it was confusing but whatever, hope you like!!!!!! Oh and I have changed my mind, flames are welcomed, if you are that pathetic to go and read a story and then review your dislike for it on every chapter, YOUR STUPID!!!! *sniggers to self* But thanks to all of you who do review!!! It makes me feel worth something. I appreciate it!! Don't forget to check out my site. *clears throat importantly* Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
